Episode 74
is the seventy-fourth episode of the ''My Hero Academia'' anime and the eleventh episode of the fourth season. Summary Some time ago, Overhaul and Chrono met to discuss the fruits of their labor. They finished the Quirk Erasing Bullets, which can completely annihilate anyone's Quirk. Overhaul knew this is the time to act, now that All For One is gone. After recruiting Twice and Toga into their ranks, the Shie Hassaikai met to discuss how they can all work together. Overhaul apologizes for what happened with Magne in hopes of building trust between them. Twice and Himiko were quite difficult at first, still angry with Overhaul and his group. Mimic was displeased with their attitude and Shin Nemoto used his Quirk to force both of them to explain the details of their powers. Shin also asked them if Tomura plans on betraying the Yakuza, but the duo claimed he isn't. Overhaul exits the meeting after ordering both members of the Temp Squad to remain within the underground facility. With pride and anger, Mimic told both League of Villains to respect the Yakuza because they're going to rise up again. In the present, Himiko taunts Mimic and gets him riled up. He screams out with frustration, giving his location away to Deku and the other heroes. They try to pinpoint it while avoiding Mimic's rage-induced attacks. Toga baits Mimic into letting out a loud scream after she insults the Yakuza once again. Deku uses Shoot Style to break the roof open, revealing Joi Irinaka's body. Eraser Head nullifies Mimic's Quirk, forcing him to fall down. Sir Nighteye knocks him unconscious by throwing one of his Hyper-Density Seals and Izuku catches him before he crashes into the ground. Sir Nighteye realizes the League betrayed Mimic and says that the heroes have been used. Meanwhile, Mirio has managed to catch up to Overhaul, Chronostasis, and Eri. The young boss is surprised that Mirio was able to catch up so quickly. Overhaul claims Eri doesn't want to be rescued because Mirio is no hero. Annoyed, Overhaul tells Mirio to die and he's suddenly effected by a Quirk that disrupts his equilibrium. This power belongs to the drunken Deidoro Sakaki of the Eight Bullets. Deidoro is joined by Shin Nemoto, who tries to shoot Mirio with a gun. Mirio avoids it and allows the bullets to pass through him. Shin asks Mirio what is Quirk is, using his own power to force the hero into it. Mirio realizes Shin's power and learns that he's the only one allowed to follower Overhaul's ambitions. The young hero claims those ambitions are corrupt because Overhaul is abusing his own daughter. Shin uses his power to try and break Lemillion's spirit. He makes Mirio reveal he let Eri go the first time to make things go more smoothly. Shin claims Mirio is just trying to rescue the girl to make himself feel better. He fires off more shots, in hopes of crushing Mirio so he can continue walking beside the young boss. However, Mirio avoids the incoming attacks and strikes both villains with his Super Move: Phantom Menace! Despite still being under the effects of Sakaki's Quirk, Mirio can move because he's always off balance using his Permeation power. He fights on because Eri is a kind girl who would rather return to pain then see others get hurt. Lemillion cannot waver, he cannot allow Eri to go on without smiling any longer. With overwhelming strength, Mirio defeats both villains and goes straight after the young boss and his aide. Overhaul dodges Mirio's punch, but the hero phases his leg through Eri's face to kick Chrono away. Lemillion catches Eri and promises to become her hero. Overhaul demands Eri return to his side, calling her diseased and claims she breaks people. Lemillion refuses to let her go and asks how Overhaul could be so cruel to his own child. The young boss takes a moment and realizes that's the excuse he used for Eri when he first met Mirio. Overhaul removes his gloves and reveals that he has no children. Overhaul uses his Quirk to break the ground apart and reshape it into stone spikes. Mirio keeps Eri out of harm's way and realizes his enemy is willing to break her as well. Overhaul claims he can always restore Eri, and she knows the feeling first hand, enraging Lemillion. The masked villain asks what Mirio plans to do if Eri gets hurt since he's sealed off any escape route. Chronostasis gets back up and aims his gun at Mirio under orders to shoot the arm carrying Eri. Overhaul destroys all the spikes so his aide can get a clean shot, but Mirio hides behind his cape to force the villain into missing. Mirio slips through the ground and nearly takes Chronostasis by surprise. Overhaul tries to go after Eri since she's alone, but Mirio strikes him down. He claims hero's wear capes to wrap up little girls in pain. He admits Overhaul is strong but overpowers him with and reveals that he's even stronger. Mirio uses Overhaul's real name, Chisaki. Kai recalls being found by the Hassaikai's boss and how he eventually refused his plan to reinstate the yakuza. The boss refused because he knows no one will follow a demon with no heart and doesn't want the yakuza's chivalry to end. Shin reappears beaten and battered, but ready to support his master. Overhaul throws him the Quirk-Killer Bullets and orders him to shoot Mirio. He knows he can't waste a shot and that Mirio will be able to avoid it. Instead, he shoots the bullet at Eri. She prepares to take the pain as she always has, but Mirio is determined to rescue her from that despair. He won't allow her to be sad anymore, and with a smile, allows himself to be shot to protect her. Mirio loses his Quirk and recalls the first time his father told him about it. Overhaul taunts Mirio for being a diseased man with foolish dreams that are lost now. He prepares to attack, but Mirio throws Chrono's body at him and breaks his arm with a single punch. Despite Mirio being under Sakaki's Quirk, in spite of losing his own Quirk, Lemillion fights on to protect the girl. For one-third of their bout, Lemillion protected Eri from Overhaul without the use of his powers, proving he's a true hero! A battered Overhaul has managed to back Lemillion into a corner. He declares that he will fix diseased men like Mirio. Before they engage each other again, Deku breaks through the wall to join the battle! Characters In Order of Appearance Quirks Locations *Shie Hassaikai Compound Battles & Events *Nighteye Squad vs. Joi Irinaka *Mirio Togata vs. Shin Nemoto & Deidoro Sakaki *Mirio Togata vs. Kai Chisaki & Hari Kurono Anime and Manga Differences *Some of Mirio Togata's flashbacks of his past from Chapter 152 are cut out. *The scene where Tamaki Amajiki wakes up and realizes something wrong with Mirio after the latter gets shot with one of the Quirk-Nullifying Bullets is also cut out. *The anime cuts out the scene of Shin Nemoto crawling towards the fight between Mirio and Overhaul to help the latter. *The anime adds additional scenes of Mirio fighting Chisaki after losing his Quirk. *In the anime, the narration after Mirio lost his Quirk is missing. *In the anime, Toya says nothing during Shie Hassaikai's interview to Toga and Twice. Trivia *In the Crunchyroll and FUNimation release of the episode, the super move Phantom Menace is renamed Phantom Threat for copyright reasons. Site Navigation fr:Épisode 74 pl:Odcinek 74